Aishiteru Karma-kun
by kimhyoshin
Summary: Akabane Karma. Nama yg seharusnya tidak terukir disitu, tapi terukir didalam hatinya. Orang yg selama ini seharusnya ada disampingnya bukan ada diatas sana. Orang yg seharusnya membuatnya tertawa bukan menangis seperti ini. Kenapa dunia benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. Kenapa takdir tidak membiarkan dia untuk tersenyum bersama orang yg ia sayangi.
Minggu pagi di musim semi aku berniat mengunjungi seseorang. Walau cuaca sudah masuk musim semi tapi entah kenapa cuacanya masih terasa dingin. Aku melamun sampai tak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di depan toko bunga dan tak sengaja melihat bunga mawar putih. Entah kenapa cuaca dalam tubuhku tiba-tiba jadi mendung.

 _Aku duduk di sebuah taman menunggu seseorang. Hari ini Karma memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Karena aku juga tidak ada kegiatan, aku setujui saja permintaannya. Setelah 5 menit menunggu akhirnya ia datang juga._

 _"Hai Nagisa-kun. Sudah menunggu lama?" Karma berjalan mendekati Nagisa._

 _"Tidak juga. Oh ya kita mau pergi kemana?"_

 _"Hmm... sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau mau kemana. apa kau ada ide?"_

 _"Ishh.. kan kau yg mengajakku. Kenapa kau tidak tau mau pergi kemana" aku memukul lengan Karma pelan._

 _"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini bukan ingin jalan-jalan"_

 _"Lalu apa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau menculikku?" Nagisa melebarkan matanya menatap Karma dan melangkah menjauh._

 _"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku kesini ingin katakan sesuatu." Karma mendekati Nagisa dan memegang kedua tangan Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun aishiteru"_

 _Nagisa hanya mengerjabkan matanya kaget. Perkataan Karma tadi benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. "Karma-kun..." Air mata Nagisa tiba-tiba turun ke pipi putihnya._

 _"Ehh.. Nagisa-kun jangan menangis. Apa aku salah bicara tadi. Aduh jangan menangis." Karma mulai panik melihat air mata Nagisa yg turun dipipinya._

 _"Karma-kun... apa perkataanmu tadi benar?"_

 _"Ne Nagisa-kun, aku mencintaimu"_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Karma-kun" Nagisa memeluk tubuh Karma erat. Karma tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Nagisa. Hari ini adalah hari yg membahagiakan untuk Karma dan Nagisa._

 _"Tunggu dulu" Karma melepaskan pelukan Nagisa perlahan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik jakernya. Ternyata itu adalah setangkai bunga mawar putih. Karma berlutut dan mengacungkan bunga mawarnya "Untuk orang yg kucintai dengan segenap hatiku."_

 _"Arigatou Karma-kun, aishiteru"_

Setelah melihat bunga itu Nagisa memutuskan untuk membeli bunga itu. Lalu setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kesuatu tempat. Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuannya tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian muncul diotaknya.

 _Saat ini Nagisa habis membeli keperluan rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg menutup matanya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Setelah membawanya ke sesuatu tempat, orang itu melepaskan penutup mata yg bertengger pada mata Nagisa. Nagisa mengerjakan matanya saat penutup mata itu dibuka dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia terpaku dengan keadaan sekitarnya yg sangat indah. Laut biru yg terhampar luas didepannya benar-benar sangat indah. Ya sekarang ia berada dipantai._

 _"Kau suka tempatnya?" Ucap orang yg menculiknya tadi. Nagisa langsung menengok kebelakang dan terkejut dengan orang yg sudah menculiknya ini._

 _"Karma-kun" Nagisa mendekati pipinya ke pipi Karma. "KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KETEMPAT SEPERTI INI DENGAN CARA TAK TERHORMAT SEPERTI INI!" Nagisa berteriak tepat didepan telinga Karma. Sementara pemilik telinga mengusap telinganya yg pengang akibat teriakkan Nagisa._

 _"Astaga aku sudah membawamu ketempat yg cantik ini. Dan ini kah ucapan terimakasihmu?"_

 _"Terimakasih? Untuk apa? Walaupun tempat ini indah tapi aku tidak suka cara kau membawaku kesini" Nagisa membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hamparan laut daripada melihat kekasihnya yg menyebalkan itu._

 _Sebuah tangan hangat melingkar dipinggang Nagisa "jadi Nagisa ku ini marah ya?" Nagisa masih mendiami Karma. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja" Karma melepaskan pelukannya itu tapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan mungil yg sudah pasti milik Nagisa._

 _"Jangan pergi, nanti aku kesepian" Nagisa merapatkan lagi tangan Karma kepinggangnya. Tapi Karma malah melepas pelukkannya._

 _"Aku kesini bukan untuk memelukmu"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku ingin membicarakan hal serius padamu" Karma memutar tubuh Nagisa hingga Nagisa berhadapan dengannya. Lalu berlutut dihadapan Nagisa._

 _"Apa kau mau menikah denganku Shiota Nagisa-kun?"_

 _Nagisa terkejut mendengar perkataan Karma. Hari ini Karma berlutut dihadapannya dan melamarnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan mengingat tadi cara Karma membawanya ketempat seindah ini._

 _"Aku tidak mau"_

 _Tiga kata yg keluar dari mulut Nagisa sukses membuat Karma mematung seketika. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit dan remuk karena tiga kata yg Nagisa lontarkan tadi. Sementara si surai biru itu diam-diam tersenyum miring._

 _"Aku tidak mau..." Nagisa mengangkat tubuh Karma agar Karma berdiri dan mendongakkan wajah karma yg dari tadi menunduk. "...Aku tidak mau menolakmu"_

 _Mata Karma membulat dan mulutnya menganga mendengar ucapan Nagisa. "Benarkah?"_

 _Nagisa mengangguk mantap. "Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu"_

 _Karma terlonjak. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ia memeluk Nagisa erat, sangat erat sampai Nagisa tidak dapat bernapas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil Nagisa kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. Ia memasangkan cincin mungil itu ke jari manis Nagisa._

 _"Sekarang kau adalah milikku" Karma menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Nagisa. Melumatnya perlahan merasakan kelembutan bibir kekasihnya itu._

Nagisa masuk menyusuri tempat itu dan berhenti pada sebuah batu yg terukir. Nagisa menghela napasnya kasar dan menatap sendu batu itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat sebuah kejadian yg seharusnya ia lupakan.

 _"Karma-kun apa masih lama? Acaranya sudah mau mulai ini" ucap Nagisa melalui telepon._

 _"Iya sebentar lagi sayang aku akan datang. Sudah ya, aku sedang menyetir" karma menutup teleponnya. Disampingnya terdapat karangan bunga mawar putih permintaan kekasihnya. Karma tersenyum memandangi bunga itu. Masih tak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi si surai biru itu akan menjadi mililnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan si pemilik surai biru. Benar-benar hari yg sangat membahagiakan._

 _Karma terus memandangi bunga itu sambil meyetir sampai tak sadar kalau ada kendaraan lain yg melaju kearahnya. Ia langsung banting stir ke sembarang arah tapi naas. Mobilnya menabrak pohon dengan sangat kencang. Kecelakaan itu tak bisa terelakan._

 _Saat ini Karma sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di UGD. Nagisa ternyata sudah ada dirumah sakit setelah mendengar berita bahwa Karma mengalami kecelakaan. Ia benar-benar sangat cemas pada kondisi Karma. Tak lama kemudian doktet pun keluar dari ruang UGD._

 _"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Karma sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku" ucap Nagisa bertubi-tubi._

 _Dokter itupun hanya menunduk. "Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi takdir sepertinya berkata lain."_

 _"Pasien yg bernama Akabane Karma tidak dapat selamat akibat benturan yg sangat keras dikepalanya."_

"Karma-kun..." Nagisa memeluk rangkaian bunga yg dari tadi ia bawa. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipi Nagisa.

Ia menatap nanar batu yg ada di hadapan nya. Terukir nama yg orang yg sangat ia tak bisa lupakan. Akabane Karma. Nama yg seharusnya tidak terukir disitu, tapi terukir didalam hatinya. Orang yg selama ini seharusnya ada disampingnya bukan ada diatas sana. Orang yg seharusnya membuatnya tertawa bukan menangis seperti ini. Kenapa dunia benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. Kenapa takdir tidak membiarkan dia untuk tersenyum bersama orang yg ia sayangi. Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengijinkan ia untuk berdiri di altar mengucapkan janji sehidup-sematinya. Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Nagisa terus menangis dihadapan makam Karma. Ia memeluk erat bunga yg ia bawa sebagai pelampiasan atas kesedihannya. Hari ini ia hanya ingin menangis mengadukan perasaannya pada kekasihnya. Tidak peduli meskipun air matanya akan kering nanti. Yg terpenting hari ini ia hanya ingin bersama kekasihnya berbagi perasaan.

Nagisa menghapus air matanya kasar dan mencoba untuk tersenyum dihadapan kekasihnya. Ia tak mau kekasihnya melihat air matanya itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Karma-kun maaf ya aku menangis."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku disini baik-baik saja"

"Maaf ya aku merusak bunga ini. Habis aku sangat merindukanmu." Nagisa mencoba membuat raut muka kesal.

"Karma-kun kau ingat hari ini hari apa? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya sayangku."

"Aku harap kau bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Dan tunggulah aku"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan bunuh diri demi bertemu denganmu. Tunggulah aku. Bisa kan kau menungguku pada waktu yg lama" Nagisa mencium batu nisan karma dan meletakkan bunga mawar putihnya didekat batu nisan karma.

"Tunggulah aku karma..."

The End

Halo semuanya... itu adalah ff pertama buatanku. Hahaha... sebenarnya itu adalah pelampiasan karena gw gk dapet ide buat tugas karangan gw. Akhirnya gw bikin ini dah. Karena itu adalah ff pertama jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan, tata bahasa dan typo. Karena aku juga manusia yg bisa berbuat salah.

Sekian dan terimakasih bagi yg meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Arigatou minna-san...


End file.
